


Hot Night

by Filin prinsessa (ErinacchiLove)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Foursome, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/pseuds/Filin%20prinsessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo wakes up in the middle of the night because he's hot. His Dwarven lovers are incredibly unhelpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written entirely on my phone during a boring history class. I've wanted to write something like this for a while now, and I'm a huge sucker for this OT4 ❤

Bilbo woke up to the fact that he was very hot and sweaty. He blinked several times, trying to figure out why he was sweating so, and it took him a while to realise that- oh.  
    

That explained. Bilbo was squished between Thorin and Dwalin, who both happened to be cuddly sleepers. No wonder he was hot. And the next thing Bilbo realised was that he was wearing Bofur's hat but that Bofur himself was nowhere in sight.  
    

Except a moment later he could hear Bofur's snores coming from the foot of the bed. Oh yeah, they had had a rather wild evening. Bilbo made a small appreciative noise, wriggled himself free from Thorin and Dwalin's grips and crawled to the foot of the bed. He loved those two but he was dying from the heat and he needed to sleep the rest of the night next to someone who wasn't a cuddly sleeper.  
    

"Here," Bilbo murmured to the snoring Bofur and put the hat back on its actual owner. Bofur just turned around and paid no heed. Bilbo hummed and lied down. Oh yes, this was much better, much cooler. He was back asleep in a few moments and didn't wake up again until much later when Thorin started to stir and mumble in his sleep.  
    

"Shut up, we're still sleeping," grumbled Dwalin and pushed Thorin off the bed.  
     

Bofur swore in Khuzdul at the noise. "Thanks a lot, you arses. Now _I'm_ awake!"  
    

Bilbo cracked a smile. His Dwarves never changed in their morning habits.


End file.
